A Blind Girl's Wish
by Roisalee Jones
Summary: A girl contracts with a demon, wishing to make friends with him.  OCXOC, OCXAlois T.
1. Prologue

**A review helped me recognize a mistake in the prologue, thanks to "ds" for helping me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"You have summoned me."

"Summoned? So it worked…" Maya trailed off, her soft voice bouncing off the walls. The demon chuckled. "Why have you called me here?" Its face was half covered in shadows, orange eyes twinkling with hunger. Maya didn't see any of this though, she couldn't. After all, she was blind.

She looked up in the general direction of his voice, blinking her owlish gray eyes. "I propose a contract." "Oh? And what would you like little lady?" The demon questioned, fingers ghosting over her face seductively. "Sight? Power? Wealth? Maybe all of the above?"

"Quite the opposite really," She replied, unfazed by his touch. "I want you to be my friend." He stopped for a moment, surprised. Regaining his composure, the demon waited for more of an answer. Maya took a breath and continued. "I'd like you to befriend me of your own will though." The demon chuckled, this was an interesting one. She would most likely provide him lots of amusement.

"Is that it?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. Maya nodded and said with finality "That's it." "To complete the contract, you will need to give me a name." The demon said in a business like manner. "A name? Hmm…How about Zachery Moreau?" It was quiet, until a voice broke the silence between them. "_It is done._" A pain shot up Maya's spine, and it felt like something was burning into her. The intense pain lasted for about a minute and then the room went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A crowd was formed around an area of poverty stricken London. Word was spreading fast of a gorgeous young boy who had a voice of silk when he sang. The lyrics ran through the crowd like a wave of cold water.

"_I see more than you_

_Although you pretend to ignore it_

_Two can play make believe_

_Makes it more fun, doesn't it?_

_It is you, who is blind, _

_And me who can see,_

_But you choose to ignore it_

_Basking in fake glory_

_You dance around blades_

_I have to dance through them_

_Such is the story of life_

_Beggars can't be choosers_

_I see more than you_

_Although you pretend to be ignorant_

_Two can play make believe_

_Makes it more fun, doesn't it?_

_Two can play the game_

_And I will partake_

_In this dangerous game of blades"_

The song ended on a high note, and everyone clapped. The black haired boy who had sung bowed confidently, orange brown eyes glistening.

He had a white shirt with a brown vest thrown over that had been tattered and patched with green pieces of fabric; dark gray pants were stuffed into knee high brown boots, and a small black bow hung loosely around his neck. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, and he had soft, creamy white skin and long lashes. He looked to be around ten or eleven.

A girl about 12 sat by his side, white dress shirt messily stuffed into a long green skirt with black trim around the waist. She had a thin brown sweater on, and her black hair was pulled into two high braids on each side of her head. Her gray eyes were owlishly large, and thick bandages were wrapped around her forehead. She looked to be of Indian ethnicity, and she gently held the silver harmonica she had been playing in her hands.

A newspaper boy cap lay on the ground, overflowing with money as the people around them dispersed. Cautiously, Maya stood up and she made her way towards the cap, lifting it up and smiling at the weight.

"What were the people's facial expressions?" She asked in the soft voice Zachery had grown accustomed to. "The children were smiling, and the adults looked mesmerized," he smoothly replied.

The sun was setting, and a cold breeze made Maya's braids sway with the air. The day had been long and the sun was setting in the distance.

The sound of a pair of heels clacking on the cobblestones could be heard nearing Zachery and Maya. A teen boy's pale blonde hair shined in the dimming sky, purple tailcoats flying behind him.

A look of surprise came on his face and he broke into a grin when he saw the pair across from him. "Wow!" He said while getting closer to Maya and lifting one of her braids.

"_This _is the blind music composer? You don't look at all that special," Zachery intercepted and stepped in front of Maya, making the boy drop her hair. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Maya visibly relaxed when Zachery stepped in, and the boy smirked. "I'm Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy household," Alois smoothly replied, hands on hips.

"_The queen's spider."_ Zachery said in a whisper more to himself than to the two before him. "Give me a reason, and I might consider going with you," Maya said coolly, deciding to step out from behind the shelter of Zachery's back." I've been looking for something to entertain me for a while," The blonde continued with a cheery smile. "Something…unique. I had Claude research about you two, and a blind music composer and her singing companion sounded like a fitting end for my search!" He clapped with finality, ear to ear grin stretched on his face.

"…Claude?" Zachery questioned, narrowing his eyes further at the boy. Conviently, a man stepped out of a shop. The man had black hair, gold eyes, and glasses with a butler suit on. "Claude!" Alois said with childish glee, dancing over to him and twirling around him. After awhile, he finally settled at Claude's side, hugging said person. "Claude here is my butler," Alois said, stroking Claude's expressionless face lightly.

"And if you refuse to come with me, I'll send him after you." Maya had an unsure expression on her face, and Zachery stared down the demon across from him. In the middle of their conversation, a middle aged man was walking out of a shop as he read a letter, and he accidentally bumped into Alois. He looked taken aback, and started to apologize profusely at the sight of a nobleman.

Alois leaned in close to the man as if he were going to say it were okay, gentle smile on his face, but as he did his smiling face shifted to a devious expression. "You really think I would forgive a lowly man such as yourself?" He said in almost a whisper. "Its people like you who rot the earth with their filth, now get out of my sight before I have my associates take possession of every item you own,"

He kicked the man on his back with his heel, and the man's eyes widened as he started sweating, stumbling onto his feet and running away as fast as he could. Alois started to laugh until tears came to his eyes, and he said in between breaths "Did you see that blundering idiot's expression?" He continued to laugh, and Maya, who heard the whole conversation, looked dumb founded. _How can someone be so warped? _She thought to herself.

Zachery cleared his throat, gaining Alois' attention and said in a polite manner "I'm afraid my friend and I will have to refuse your offer, because I don't want _that boy_ infecting Maya with his twisted personality." Zachery smiled and finished with an "Adieu." As he took Maya in his arms and started to run away quickly, leaving Alois with a shocked expression. Claude as always had a poker face on.

"Your orders?" Claude questioned, looking at his master as he pushed up his glasses. Alois revealed the Faustian contract on his tongue, and said "After them." Claude bowed, hand over his dead heart, and said "Yes, your highness."


	3. Chapter 2

Attention: For fans who have read the last chapter, you may want to go back and re read it, because I made some editorial changes to it. And god, I hope I made Alois in character last chapter, if I didn't, can you give me suggestions? Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading _A Blind Girl's Wish!_

**Chapter 2**

Maya had her arms wrapped around Zachery's neck tightly, and it was quiet except for the sound of wind rushing in her ears. She finally decided to break the silence. "Zachery…do those two have a contract as well?" Zachery smiled (though it looked more like a boyish smirk) and nodded. "Yes, they do."

Maya furrowed her brow in confusion. "Then why…why is Claude being ordered around by that boy?" Zachery looked slightly surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "Well…" Maya trailed off, searching for the right words.

"Demons are more powerful than humans, correct?" Maya felt Zachery nod, and he said "Very much so." She was silent as Zachery waited for her to continue. "Isn't it silly then? To have a demon serve you I mean. It just puts you in a position of false power."

Zachery gazed down at her, for such a young girl, she was very wise. He smiled, he knew she accepted him as her superior and acknowledged him for it. She was quiet and then said something, something only Zachery was able to hear because of his heightened senses. "Humans…are such fools."

The pair finally landed on the edge of the dense forest they had ran through and into a more crowded area of London, Claude close behind them. "He won't be able to catch us as quickly in a crowd, he won't risk doing anything that can give himself away as a demon." Zachery smirked triumphantly and said in a know-it-all tone.

"Zach, will you put me down please? People might find it a little strange to see a young boy carrying a girl a head taller than him with such little effort…" Zachery frowned but reluctantly let her go; childish side taking over. Pouting and crossing his arms, he said "I like carrying you though…" Maya laughed lightly and got a hold of his arm. "Well you can't carry me, but you _can_ be my eyes."

He looked at her and grinned. He was glad she didn't wish for sight in their contract, he liked her having to rely on him, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it to himself. "I don't feel Claude's presence anymore…he didn't go away, did he?" Maya mumbled. She had a higher sixth sense than many people, Zachery being the only one who knew about it. "No, I don't think so. They must have something else in store for us later…" Zach replied. At seeing Maya's worried look, he quickly changed the topic.

"In the meantime, how about we get some new clothes? We haven't indulged ourselves in awhile!" Zach's suggestion earned him a toothy smile from Maya, and Zach led the way as he said "I know the perfect place!"

Shopping bags were on the floor, decorative tissue paper stuffed inside each one. Boxes tied with ribbons were piled on top of one another, what looked like grocery bags next to them.

Zach and Maya were strewn about a king sized bed as Maya hummed quietly to herself and Zach scribbled down notes accordingly. They were squeaky clean now, and planning to stay a few nights in an inn.

It was peaceful until knocking was heard at the door, and the pair glanced in the direction of the noise. Zachery stood up and slowly opened the door but hurriedly shut it. "Maya," He said in a serious tone. Tumbling out of the bed Maya made her way to the door. "What is it?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

As he opened the door again, Maya froze in place. Another demon presence was there, but it wasn't Claude's. "We are here on account of her majesty the Queen's orders." A boy's voice rang out. Maya's eyes opened wide in surprise. First they're chased by a demon, and now the Queen wants them? What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

The Queen's watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive, a blue haired blue eyed boy with an eye patch covering his left eye. Sebastian Michaelis, a butler clad in black who accompanied the boy after he mysteriously disappeared from his home when he turned ten and came back. Zach had told Maya these stories, but never thought they would get caught up in the watchdog's affairs.

They sat across Ciel in wooden chairs, Ciel making himself comfortable on a plush green couch. Sebastian stood by his side, smiling nonchalantly. Zach did little to hide his expression of annoyance and Maya grew cotton mouthed at the situation.

"You are traveling street performers, yes?" Ciel stated more than asked. Zach tilted his head up and gazed down at Ciel, eyeing him suspiciously. "Yes." Zach replied. Ciel continued. "There have been a mysterious case of disappearances after every performance of yours, you realize?"

Maya jerked her head up, surprise written across her face. "What…?" she managed to croak out. Zach put his hand on hers in a comforting gesture and Maya squeezed it in reply. "Not that we know or knew of," Zachery countered.

Zach and Ciel glared at each other in silence for awhile, air thick with tension. "Um!" Maya managed and gained everyone's attention, eyes now on her. "Why don't you come and witness a performance? Maybe someone is trying to pin the blame of these cases on us…?"

Ciel was opening his mouth to reply when Sebastian spoke. "My master and I would very much like to see this show," He gave a charming smile as he spoke this, and Ciel and Sebastian shared a look of unspoken words.

….

"Once upon a time a demon made a contract with a girl

The notes they spoke together twisted and they twirled

When he asked why she tried so hard to summon him

She just replied with a grim expression

Castles and material items don't interest me

She said

Most people I know run away and flee when they learn of my disease

He looked at her quizzically

All I want right now is a friend

Someone who won't run away when I hit a dead end"

As a crowd formed around the singing boy and harmonica playing girl, Ciel and Sebastian hid under the cover of the townsfolk and watched silently.

Zach watched the pair from afar as he sang and noticed Sebastian whisper something into Ciel's ear, Ciel closing his eyes and nodding.

As the song was wrapped up and the crowd started to disperse, Zach leaned in toward Maya and murmured "Come on, let's go follow those two."


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to all fans who've stuck with my story so far! I never thought it would be so popular! I made an extra long chapter for you guys this time to thank you for all the reviews. Thank you all for reading a blind girl's wish, feedback is appreciated!

**Chapter 4**

As Sebastian and Ciel walked briskly, Zach and Maya followed closely behind them. Suddenly, a thought popped into Maya's mind. "Zach, this may be an odd question to bring up now, but why are all the demons we meet butlers…?" Zach paused a moment and laughed lightly.

Maya had confusion written across her face. "Was what I asked really that funny?" She mumbled to herself. "No, no, it's just that you can be so cute." Zach said looking back at said girl with a hint of adoration. Maya felt her face heat up and suddenly became thankful for her dark skin not showing the redness surely lying underneath.

Their moment was cut short as a pair of strong arms wrapped around Zach and his eyes turned into their other worldly purple color, pupils turning to slits. Maya froze in place at the loss of contact as Zach was tossed over Claude's shoulder like a flower sack.

The poker faced man pushed up his glasses and said calmly, "It's no use struggling. I am older and far superior than you in strength." Zach held back some crude remarks and instead shouted "Maya, run! Go find Ciel and Sebastian!"

Maya gulped, a cold sweat breaking out down her spine. This wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. She turned around and reluctantly and ran away shouting "Lord Phantomhive! Mr. Michaelis!"

Thoughts cluttered in her mind rapidly, _is Trancy behind the disappearances? Will Lord Phantomhive and Mr. Michaelis help me if they find out it wasn't us? How am I going to get Zachery back?_

"Oof!" Maya fell on the hard concrete as she ran into someone's firm chest, pain shooting up her spine. "Are you all right?" A deep, smooth voice questioned. "Mr. Michaelis?" Maya asked unsurely. He smiled charmingly and said "You need not call such a lowly servant as me by a title. Sebastian will do just fine". She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and her shoulders visibly relaxed at the confirmation.

Sebastian was about to offer Maya a hand, but she hurriedly got up by herself as if she anticipated this gesture. Now that she was back on her feet Ciel stepped forward. "What happened?" "Lord Phantomhive- I-" the events of what happened replayed in her mind, and she felt a warm lump rise in her throat.

Swallowing hard, she tried to shake off her feelings and retold all the events that happened. Maya's mouth and voice worked but her mind wasn't there; and the entire time she spoke Ciel just stared hard at her.

When she finished, the weight of what happened finally caught up to her and hot tears pooled in her eyes. They dropped slowly at first and she kept frantically trying to wipe them away with the back of her hands, but more and more came until she was sobbing. She cupped her face in her hands, shielding her face from the pair across from her.

Ciel stared, open mouthed, at a loss as to what to do. Sebastian gazed at the scene with little interest, more in thought about the situation with Claude and Alois. Suddenly, Maya felt a piece of fabric being pushed into one of her hands.

"Here," Ciel said trying to make little eye contact. "A lady shouldn't shed tears." He mumbled the last part, slightly embarrassed. Maya gently took the handkerchief she was given and ran her fingers over it for awhile in thought before finally wiping her eyes dry.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." She said shyly. "It's just that…I suppose I feel I've lost a part of me now that Zach's gone. _He's my first and best friend._" Maya whispered the last part so quietly Ciel barely (but still) heard it.

A look came across her face as if she suddenly remembered something before Ciel could comment. "Thank you very much Lord Phantomhive." She said curtsying, then looked back up and gave him a sincere smile.

Ciel opened his mouth slightly then closed it, deciding to keep quiet. Clearing his throat he turned around quickly, long black overcoat swishing behind him. "Sebastian." He said in a commanding tone. Sebastian kneeled, hand over his heart and said "Yes, my lord."

"Shall we go Ms. Longstreet?" Sebastian said with his usual charming smile. "Go…?" Maya questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Ciel looked at her, head held high. "You haven't been cleared of suspicion yet. For now consider yourself a…guest of the Phantomhives."

_You mean captive. _She thought wryly to herself but held her tongue. Sebastian held his hand out to her but instead of taking it she grabbed lightly onto his sleeve instead. Sebastian raised a brow and chuckled at her cautiousness. Maya wasn't used to holding anyone's hand but Zach's…yet. His hand was the only one she trusted.

"Claude! You're back!" Alois said cheerfully as he got up from his relaxed position on the couch. His face brightened at the sight of Zach in Claude's grip. "Ah! You caught him!" Claude put the demon boy down gently and Zach crossed his arms, giving Alois a look of disdain in the process.

Alois proceeded to look around and his face fell into a frown. "Where's the girl?" Claude's torso bent down and his face was mere inches away from Alois'. "'One or the other, just bring them to me.' Those were your orders your highness, and I have clearly followed them."

"Tch!" Alois spat as he looked away, brows drawn together and hands on hips. "I suppose this will do for now. I expect you to bring the girl next time." Turning his back to Claude he waved his hand and said "Leave me."

"Yes, your highness." Claude said with a bow then turned and left quietly. Zach gazed at Claude and reminisced when he had served his last lord. He was glad he contracted Maya this time around. _Maya. _ Was she all right? He needed to get back to her quickly.

Alois turned to face Zach now and leaned in close to him. _Does this boy not understand personal space? _ He thought to himself. "Wow, I haven't met any other demons except for Claude! You're so different from him!" Alois studied Zach more closely and said "You're very scrawny," as he giggled.

Zach drew his lips back in a sort of snarl, and glared harder at the blonde boy. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 5

_She kept drawing, sweat gathering on her brow. Her fingers were bloody, and her face was very pale. All around the room were sloppy, unfinished pentagrams drawn in red. Finally, she finished drawing the last line on the current pentagram. _

_Maya inhaled and held her breath for a moment, then two. Nothing happened. Frowning in disappointment, she was about to set to work on another pentagram when a gust of strong wind blew from below. _

Eyes fluttering open, Maya took a deep breath and shot up in bed, hand over her heart. _Inhale exhale, inhale exhale,_ she thought to herself with each breath. Managing to calm herself down, she gathered her thoughts and got up. "That's it; I've got to find Zach."

…

_A lazy incubus laid casually on a red velvet blanket on a king sized bed; full from just having eaten the soul of his old lord. Sighing, he thought to himself of how bland life was._

_He had changed his human form to a female's upon his master's wishes, the old pervert. He was relieved to be a male again, and he looked down at the elderly man's body with slight disgust.  
><em>

_Suddenly, he felt himself being called. "Another human wants to summon me?" He asked himself, eyebrow raised and hand on his hip as he stood. "What's up with humans summoning demons these days...?"_

_He allowed the summoning to draw him in, and a red light surrounded him. He was in a different place now, a basement maybe? Looking around the dark room he whistled. _

'_Sure are a lot of messy pentagrams in here,' he thought to himself, and gazed down at a small Indian girl. Her hair was down, long dark and curly, ending at the small of her back. She looked around ten or eleven, and he allowed his eyes to open slightly in surprise. Only slightly. _

_He was about to begin the formalities until the girl spoke up, English accent clear in her voice. "Um, hello?" He looked at her for a second, then two. Unable to hold back, the incubus started laughing. It was a smooth, jovial laugh most women would die for. _

"_Was it something I said?" She asked confusedly. As the laughter died down, he managed to say "You summon a demon and act like it's a telephone call, girl." She looked incredibly embarrassed, which wanted to make him laugh more, but he held it in. _

_Clearing his throat, he said "You have summoned me."_

"_At least it worked…" the girl mumbled, and trailed off, her soft voice bouncing off the walls. The demon chuckled, she sounded relieved. Why you'd be relieved at summoning a demon, he had no clue. "Why have you called me here?" _

_She looked up in the general direction of his voice, blinking her owlish gray eyes. A soft smile adorned her face. 'Ooh, seems she's blind' the demon thought to himself. "I propose a contract." She said "Oh? And what would you like little lady?" He asked, fingers ghosting over her face seductively. "Sight? Power? Wealth? Maybe all of the above?" _

"_Quite the opposite really," She replied, unfazed by his touch. He was a little disappointed at her lack of reaction, but let her continue. "I want you to be my friend." He stopped for a moment, surprised. Regaining his composure, the demon waited for more of an answer. _

_Maya took a breath and continued. "And I'd like you to befriend me of your own will." The incubus chuckled, this was an interesting one. She would most likely provide him lots of amusement._

"_Is that it?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side in a boyish manner. The girl nodded and said with finality "That's it." "To complete the contract, you will need to give me a name." He continued in a business like manner. He hated formalities. "A name? Hmm…How about Zachery Moreau?" It was quiet, until a voice broke the silence between them. "It is done." _

_Pain showed itself on the girl's face, and a contract mark appeared on her forehead. It was a bright green pentagram, simple, but elegant. _

_She passed out, and the demon, now Zachery, adjusted his form into that of a boy around her age. Picking her up bridal style, he found the exit and walked out, sunlight shining down on him._

_Opening her eyes sleepily, she said "Um, Zachery?" He gazed down at her, and replied "Yes?" She relaxed more in his arms at the confirmation, and sighed almost contentedly. Then she smiled. _

"_What made you summon me?" Zach said, deciding to change topic. It was probably a topic she was uncomfortable with, but he asked anyway. Frankly, he was curious, and he wasn't serving under her, meaning he could do more of what he wanted._

_She frowned and said a little hesitantly "I was starting to lose faith. I was being teased and bullied a lot, but it god bad, really bad. It turned physical, and I prayed hard every night, but nothing ever changed." She paused and took a breath, then kept going. _

"_Pretty soon, an incident occurred where I almost died. I survived, not by a miracle, but because of myself. I figured an angel would have come for me by then, but I was wrong. So I decided to take matters in my own hands." Her voice was empty and void of emotion, obviously trying to hide her pain._

_Maybe befriending this girl wouldn't be so bad. She was clever and honest, characteristics lost in most humans those days. Zachery thought. Then a thought came to him. He had almost forgotten. "What's your name?" He asked her. "My name?" She then smiled. "My name is Maya." _

Zach opened his eyes slowly from his slumber, hands resting on his stomach peacefully. He usually never slept; he always wanted to see if Maya was all right. But now he was in the Trancy manor, he decided he would indulge himself in a little sleep, if to avoid the Trancy boy at least a little bit.

He thought about the dream he had about his past, and how he met Maya. He never imagined he would start caring for her this much. He hated to admit it to himself, but he liked her. Was she all right? Sometimes she would act a little recklessly if she felt strongly about something.

There was a knock at the door then, and Zach sighed, expecting a certain blonde haired boy. "Come in." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and the door opened, revealing not only the Trancy boy, but someone else as well. "Maya?"


End file.
